


Sliding Block Puzzles

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M, Sliding Block Puzzles are hell okay, Yami would give up, Yugi would curse at them, and cuddles.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: Fuck those puzzles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe me if I said I wrote all three of these things in the same night? First was the slightly angsty thing that was supposed to be for my “Yugi falling asleep on Seto’s back” fix. But then it took that turn. Then was the thing that actually filled the fix.
> 
> And now here’s a Puzzle fix. And Yugi playing my favorite game because YOU CAN’T HAVE PUZZLES WITHOUT LAYTON.
> 
> Imagine Layton in YGO verse. Any YGO. King of Games would have a hard time keeping that title with him around. Shaadi would probably give him the scales too. And all the Items. Bakura would have a hard time getting them then.

_Aibou, don’t you think it’s time for bed?_

_Yami, don’t you think it’s time to send this damn sliding block puzzle to the Shadow Realm?_ Came the retort Yami least expected.

_Trouble with it?_

_What gave you that idea?_

It was the middle of the night, and though Grandpa knew about Yami, Yugi wasn’t going to talk out loud and risk raising his voice and waking his grandfather. Block puzzles had a way of pulling out the worst in Yugi.

The smaller King was lying on his back in bed, DS held above his head. The spirit was sitting on the chair at Yugi’s desk, one leg crossed over the other and arms crossed over his chest.

_Did you follow the hints?_

_No. I completely disregarded them._

Yami sighed. Forget Yugi at his worst. This was just Yugi being a brat. They had some rare down time between tournaments and saving the world and regaining his memories. Yugi was ready to continue that search, but Yami pushed him to take a break. They had only just rejoined, he was in no hurry to risk separation again so soon.

_Why didn’t you seal Bakura in the Millennium Sliding Block Puzzle? He’d never get out then…_

_I don’t know Aibou, I don’t remember sealing him in the first place._ Yugi wasn’t the only one who could sass in their argument.

_Yeah, well, when we get your memories back, maybe you can kick yourself for not thinking of that._

Yami scowled. _Maybe I can kick_ you _when we get my memories back._

_Maybe your memories can solve this damn puzzle._

_Maybe you just need to take a break._ Yami stood up, walking over and focusing his magic. It took a lot of magic to touch anything that wasn’t Yugi, but he managed to take the DS away from his small lover without dropping it. He got out of the puzzle, saved, and put it on the desk before climbing on top of Yugi. _You, are a brat._

_You, are an ass._ Yugi pouted. _I almost had it!_

_Almost had it sent the Shadow Realm?_

_That too._

Yami chuckled. There was no twinge of fear over their bond anymore when the Realm was brought up. It was reassuring, yet worrying. The Shadow Realm was nothing to toy with. Yugi didn’t seem phased by threats of it now, but Yami could feel the wariness every time they dueled there.

It was nothing compared to the emotion coming off Yugi in waves now that there was no game to distract him. Fear, happiness, hesitance, love, tiredness, and more that Yami couldn’t distinguish. _Aibou…_

_I’m fine Yami._ Came the immediate response. _Just…We’re so close to finding out everything. What happens after that?_

_What do you want to happen?_ Yami moved, resting his chin on Yugi’s chest. The Puzzle laid on the bed beside them, giving off a soft glow.

_I don’t want you to leave._ Yugi replied, not meeting Yami’s eyes. _But…I can’t be that selfish._

_You can._ Yami smiled. _Because I want to stay._

Yugi sighed. “What if it’s not that easy?” He whispered.

Yami frowned. He could tell by Yugi’s tone that it was something that bothered him for a while. He put a hand on the Puzzle, waiting for Yugi to do the same. The room around them shifted, leaving them on the bed in Yugi’s Soul Room. Yami was warm to the touch there, they were both spirits within their rooms.

“Aibou. It could be that easy.” He moved to hover over Yugi again. “If I have as much power as everyone thinks, if I can control the Gods, who’s to tell me no?”

“Me? Because what if it’s a choice between me or your family? I-“

Yami bent down, silencing Yugi with a gentle kiss. “I’ll choose you.” He murmured softly against the other’s lips. “I’ve waited three thousand years for a family I currently have no memory of. Another century or so won’t make much difference.”

Yugi reached up, wrapping his arms around Yami’s neck and pulling him back into the kiss. It was slow, but there was an urgent need of reassurance in it. Reassurance Yami readily gave. He kept one arm beside Yugi’s head to hold himself up as his free hand trailed over Yugi’s hip, rubbing soothing circles there.

“I’m going nowhere Aibou. You’re stuck with me.” He grinned.

Yugi pouted, as if it were a fate worse than death. “Oh no, what ever shall I do?” He rolled his eyes, a teasing smile on his face. “I know.”

“You can solve all the sliding block puzzles from now on.”

Yami chuckled. “You do realize only two of those are required puzzles, no?”

“All puzzles are required. We don’t half ass this. No puzzle shall be left unsolved.”

“Alright. I’ll do all the sliding block puzzles.” Yami pressed his forehead against Yugi’s. “But _you_ , are going to sleep.”

“Deal.”

It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Yami laid down, letting Yugi curl up and rest his head on his chest. The position was comfortable for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know how to end that off so…*shrug*
> 
> NEXT THING I WRITE is going to be silly. Yugi’s so short, anyone can carry him. And the next fic is gonna prove it. It’s going to be nothing but Yugi getting carried. Most of the time, carried away from dangerous situations that he may or may not have started himself.


End file.
